


God Only Knows

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Castiel (Supernatural) is Loved, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Couple, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Poetic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love, background song, not angst, not today Lucy, not today satan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Jamás pensó merecer ser amado de esa manera.Pero ahí estaban.[Pequeño one-shot]





	God Only Knows

Como una sonrisa perezosa, que despierta ante el sol del nuevo día.

Como una melodía de los setenta, hablando de amor joven y besos eternos.

Como un mar embotellado, en lo profundo de esos ojos y la calma calando hondo, en sus huesos.

Así se siente, al bailar con Cas. Dios. Así se sentía cada vez que lo tocaba, incluso en el mínimo roce de moléculas. Así se siente

Como si todo el amor del universo le golpeara la cara y solo pudiera sonreír, sin tener oportunidad de defenderse, ni de insultar.

Se siente bien. Correcto, oh tan correcto.

Y daría todo para que ese sentimiento jamás muriera. Para que Cas, siguiera allí, en el maldito lugar correcto, el único... entre sus brazos.

Sonriendo, suave como la brisa de una noche de verano. Mirándolo con azul tan dulce y feroz, que estremecía las montañas.

Jamás pensó merecer nada. Nada. Porque no era bueno, porque Dios sabia que nada bueno quedaba cuando el ponía sus ojos encima de algo. Quemaba los puentes a su espalda, para evitar desastres. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que huir era una maldición.

Jamás pensó merecer ser amado de esa manera.

Pero ahí estaban.

— _[God only knows what I'd be without you...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLsJ1cYwM9M)_

Cas es horrible cantando. Por favor, es ridículo.

Jamás se había creído capaz de amar a un hombre. Amar era tan doloroso. Y hacia más de una década que las murallas construidas tenían especialidad en batear todo intento de una relación.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?

—Nunca.

Jamás había pensado que él, Dean Winchester, mereciera ser feliz.

Pero aquí estaba el punto esencial. Cas no conoce cosa más imposible que darse por vencido.

La horma de su zapato... no, claro que no. Son el par imperfecto más desastroso de toda la creación, maldita sea.

Es tan irritante, horriblemente terco, iluso, ardiente, jodido, loco, inteligente, amable, hombre que jamás había conocido. Un verdadero dolor en el trasero, un idiota tan grande... como él mismo.

Y así, así de mal lo ama. Con cada fuerza de su alma, con cada miserable fibra de su cuerpo.

Castiel es...

—Eres muy malo en esto, Cas.

—Lo sé... pero te encanta lo cursi, así que cierra la boca.

¿Pueden creer esa forma que tenia de decirle las cosas, a él, su esposo? Ugh.

—No vuelvo a hacer nada bonito, no con esa actitud.

Como danzar con un rayo de sol, que sonreía iluminándolo todo. Haciendo que las risas se conviertan en un profundo secreto que guardaría como un tesoro. Se ve tan bien, así.

—Quiero besarte, Dean. Quiero besarte mucho.

—¿Yo soy el cursi?

—¿Puedo besarte?

Si el corazón pudiera saltar a través de su pecho, estaría llegando a la órbita de la luna en esos momentos. Cas podía aparentar toda inocencia deliberada, pero allí, en el borde de sus ojos estaba la verdad.

Cas ama hacer preguntas que le sacan los colores. Ama poner sus manos sobre él, como si examinara una pieza antigua con cuidado. Pasar sus dedos sobre su mejilla, apoyar su pecho sobre el propio y dejarse envolver por el instinto que surgía.

—Sí, puedes besarme Cas. Siempre.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Como un montón de poemas acumulados en la punta de su lengua, como un enjambre de abejas en su sangre, como miles de pequeñas explosiones de estrellas...

Así se siente besar a Cas.

_Su ángel._

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño one-shot que mantenia oculto, en medio de un caos de borradores que jamás veran la luz del sol. Proximamente tambien en mi cuenta de ƒanfiction.net—Cerezo de Luna. Pueden escuchar el precioso cover de Kina Grannis & Imaginary Future, de la canción "God Only Knows".  
> Es precioso, y el pequeñisimo soundtrack de esta historia. [Hay un link, en las lineas por si tienen curiosidad]  
> •Gracias por leer, polluelos (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ•


End file.
